


Oral exchange

by blue_spectrum



Series: Blowjob [3]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a good night to stay in the room they share and have some drinks. Only that’s not what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight I’m kind of celebrating a year of actively posting, so I decided to finally put this up. No torture or suffering here, just a bit of mindless _action_. Betaed by limyth!

“I brought something I thought we could try”

Inaho announced in his monotone, entering their room with his backpack in hand. Slaine finished the paragraph of the book he was reading before taking his glasses off, briefly massaging the bridge of his nose. It was a Friday night, which in college usually meant drinking and dancing, loud laughs and broken glass. Not for Inaho and Slaine though, who had been lucky enough to be paired together, their room always the perfect place to study in peace.

“Yes? What is it?”

He said, leaving a pen to mark the page and closing his book. He turned around in his chair and saw how Inaho made himself comfortable on the bed, his phone in his hand to look for more information on this thing he wanted to try.

“A blowjob” he said scrolling on the touch screen, unaware of the blank stare Slaine was shooting his way. “Are you in?”

The blond blinked a few times, waiting for Inaho to look up and smirk at him, saying that it was a joke. But nothing of the sort happened and, on the contrary, the brunette was just focusing on his phone, clearly waiting for an answer before elaborating on his plans.

Was Inaho really suggesting what it seemed?

“Are you sure? Have you ever… done it before?”

“No, but I have all the information here”

He said, finally looking up. Slaine could see it in his eyes, how serious he was. This boy, a year younger than him, treating everything like a challenge or a puzzle to solve. The blond sighed. During their time knowing each other, he had never seen Inaho back down from any logical or practical problem, and apparently, a blowjob was his next subject to master.

Slaine should be surprised of how willing he was, to be honest, but he had gotten used to his roommate and his, at times, genuinely peculiar requests. After the two years they had been sharing a room, he could accept to himself that they had a sort of ambiguous relationship. From hate at first sight to tolerating each other, then partners in crime, friends and sometimes more than that. He wouldn’t go as far as saying that he _liked_ Inaho though, even if he knew it to be a little more than true.

All in all, Slaine _should_ be surprised, but he wasn’t. Not one bit.

“I… do you want me to do it? I know a little about it”

“Have _you_ done it before?” Inaho asked, as if he hadn’t been aware of the long time it took his roommate to reply, when in fact, he had been taking note and categorizing each of his reactions and twitches.

“Not… exactly”

He said, fiddling with his glasses between his long fingers. Inaho followed the movement of those neatly filed nails taping carefully on the frames, his analytical mind allowing him to almost feel the touch on his skin. He was about to ask for more information, but was interrupted by the soft thump of the glasses over the table and his roommate getting up from his chair to stand in front of him.

“Lean back a little” Slaine said without looking at his eyes, swallowing and licking his lips. “And give me that”

He took the backpack and left it next to his feet, kneeling before Inaho and swallowing once more.

“Are you really sure?”, he asked, hands sweating over his thighs and eyes locked on the other’s stomach.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Slaine would often reprimand Inaho about his lack of reaction in certain situations, like that time he kissed him out of the blue and then asked what he wanted for lunch. Normally this would be one of those occasions, but he was nervous enough that he didn’t care.

“I’m probably not going to be good at it”, he arched one eyebrow up, looking at those brown eyes that didn’t seem to realize the intimacy of what they were talking about.

“It’ll just take some practice”

“Right”

Slaine looked up at him for one more second. Then he rolled up his sleeves and took a couple of deep breaths. There was no point in backing down now that he could almost taste _it_ in his tongue.

He licked his lips and swallowed again.

Slowly, his hands took Inaho’s knees and pulled them apart until he could settle between them. He paid no mind to the little flinch of the other, thinking that it was the first time they were doing something like this, he’d _better_ flinch and squirm a bit.

He opened the zipper slowly, giving Inaho the time to stop him. He didn’t.

It wasn’t his first encounter with Inaho’s dick, but it was the first time he’d touch it with anything other than his hands. It was the first time he was going to let anyone’s dick get into his mouth, really.

He blushed, suddenly sure that Inaho could sense his mouth watering. That was not right. He had never thought about this, more than content with their making out and shared masturbation, not greedy enough to want or ask for more.

He pumped a bit, mostly to distract himself, his fingers remembering the texture and shape. The movement was idle, his grip loose. He didn’t think of looking up at Inaho, focused on the changes in the influx of blood, the veins that became more and more obvious while his dick hardened.

Slaine moistened his lips, promising himself that this would be the last time he’d swallow nervously for the night. Each beat, from the moment he started leaning in until the tip of his tongue darted out to touch the head of Inaho’s dick was endless, the thumping of his heart shaking his whole body.

It was new, different. Definitely salty, probably because of sweat. He lapped at it, an involuntary smile turning up the corners of his lips at the cuteness of Inaho’s dark curls. His hand continued to pump the shaft, slowly, hand dragging up and down, grip now firm. Cheeks flushed, Slaine leaned in even more, taking the head into his mouth, the taste stronger. All his muscles clenched to contain his moans, his free hand restless on his lap, blood rushing south unusually fast.

He felt a little dizzy, but his eagerness wasn’t dampened by that. Not at all. Instead, it gave him the courage to take Inaho’s dick deeper, inch by inch, testing how far he could go. His mouth was so full, his tongue still figuring out how to move around the hardness, how to better rub it. Slaine kept as much as he could in for a while, getting used to the feeling of the shuddering shaft against teeth.

There was something with the taste, something with Inaho’s labored breathing that made him _want to keep going_ , see how fast and how hard he could make him come. Should he retreat at the last moment? Should he swallow? He closed his eyes tight, a soft moan lost against the cock throbbing between his lips.

As distracted by his own body as he was, it didn’t go unnoticed for Slaine how much faster than usual Inaho was getting hard, his balls already contracting. It was a wonder to watch.

He saw and felt movement, Inaho’s hand reaching to hold some of his hair, calling for attention. When he talked, his voice was hoarse, out of breath, pupils dilated and cheeks blushed. He looked as if he was restraining himself, sweat covering his forehead.

So, logically, Slaine retreated slowly, licking the tip of Inaho’s dick one more time just to see him twitch.

“There’s a drink called blowjob” he said without preamble, taking his phone and showing a picture to Slaine. “This is what I was talking about”

The screen showed a flaming glass filled with dark liquid. Why would-?

Slaine looked at it for a few seconds until it clicked. He opened Inaho’s backpack with his free hand and, sure enough, a bottle of dark liquor looked back at him. He couldn’t even get mad at this guy for not telling him sooner, so his only reaction was to lean his head against his leg and close his eyes, sighing.

“Those are the ingredients” Inaho said, as helpful as ever, signaling at his bag.

“I know _now_ , but your penis is hard and wet in my hand already”

“Cock”

“What?”

“It’s weird if you call it penis when you’re down on your knees, talking dirty”

“Do you want me to bite your _penis_ off, Orange?”, he offered.

“No. But you can put some whipped cream on it, if you want”

Slaine stared at Inaho, this time for sure expecting him to crack a smile and let him in on the joke. But no, he was as composed as always, looking way too calm for someone that went into a room asking to try a drink and ended up getting sucked off.

“You knew this could happen”

“I didn’t”

Slaine gave him one second of mercy.

“So if I go to the door, I won’t find it locked?”, he said, doing his best impersonation of the Inaho deadpan.

“That’s just for privacy”

“I will put whipped cream in your butthole if you don’t start being honest”

“I don’t see the downside”

“Oh, shut up”

Slaine said, swallowing the head of Inaho’s dick in one go, without stopping to consider his actions, effectively shutting him up for good. The boy said nothing else until he was dry and limp on Slaine’s hand, exhausted by one too many minutes of teasing. His back hit the mattress with a thump. There were no words in his mind or any energy to attempt talking.


End file.
